


ART - Welcome to Atlantis

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney welcomes Jeannie to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Welcome to Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **stargatecountry** Final Theme Challenge: Family/Friendship

StargateCountry has decided to end and in response to the final theme challenge I thought I would choose the theme of FAMILY. I loved Rodney and Jeannie's relationship - how they lost touch with one another over life choices but eventually found a way back to each other. What better way to represent it by Rodney welcoming Jeannie to Atlantis, after the Stargate Program ended all the secrecy and allowed families to start moving into the city.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/399203/399203_original.jpg)


End file.
